Blue Scars
by Thunder Of Friendship
Summary: When Hao's powers are half sealed and at their lowest point, he meets an Arrancar who simply changes everything. How will things work out for both of them when everyone is against them? Read to find out! Yaoi and lemons inside


Thunder: Well, I see people liked/read the prologue so I'll start the story; it could be about 15 to 20 chapters or just **maybe** more, depends on how much I write. So enjoy it and I hope you like it. There _might_ be some lemons here and there, I'll put a warning here…but that depends on my mood :P If you want more just say so. Ah, one more thing, the prologue…it just might or might not come into the actual story…most probably yes, but not now, so okay, let's start.

Oh and another thing, Gin's way of talking is really hard to master, so Gin fans, forgive me but this is the extent of my knowledge. But if you have anything that could help, I'd gladly accept it.

I don't own Shaman King or Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Run Away**

The night was dark, the wind was howling, and among the thick tree trunks, a chase was being held. A certain long haired shaman was struggling to chase off the followers, holding onto one branch after the other, changing his path every now and then, running as fast as he could. He tried his best to keep the special yellowish chains that dangled from his wrists from making too much noise by gripping them, he'd hide behind thick bushes or tree trunks every now and then, silencing his breath as he waited for _them_ to go towards the other direction and he'd run again.

This kept going on for a long time and Hao was gradually losing the strength to stand. Eventually he ran far enough to lose them, but he knew they were still searching for him. The chains on his wrist would occasionally send a wave of electricity through his body, a wonderful gift from the X-Laws. He cursed under his breath as another wave rushed through him; he staggered slightly but kept going, holding onto the chains so that they wouldn't rattle too much. He ran on a bit further until his knees gave in; his hands trembled, unable to support him as he crawled his way between a few thick bushes. He hid there for a little while, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

OOOO

In another place, another dimension, another world, someone was watching with great interest. Zozuke Aizen sat on his royal throne in Las Noches, hand under his chin as he watched with rare interest how the young boy broke out of his prison and ran away; he saw how he first fought them off and then how he cleverly managed to choose his path to look like a maze, even at his current condition.

"Gin, what do you think of this boy?" Aizen asked the tall silver-haired man standing at the side of the throne.

"Well, he seems quite stubborn to me." Gins answered.

"Go get him for me." Aizen simply commanded.

"Wha?" Gin asked and looked back at the big screen. The men in white suits seemed to have found the boy and he had started running again.

"Ya think he'd be amusin'?" Gin asked and Aizen smirked as a response.

"Alright, 'ere I go." He said with a wide smile and lifted his hand to open a garganta, a black line appeared in the air and it suddenly opened up, revealing a dark space behind it. Gin entered the pathway and it soon closed behind him.

OOOO

Hao ran until he could barely breathe. He reached a clearing; it was too open, too dangerous; he tried to cross it quickly, but ended up tripping and falling down instead. As he tried to get up again, the space in front of him seemed to blur, for a moment he thought he was seeing things but then the blurry space divided itself into long rectangles that slowly opened up to reveal a tall, silver haired man. The man's eyes were barely open, they only appeared as slim lines instead of fully opened eyes, his smile was unnervingly wide and made Hao shudder.

"Come to this side, and ya'll be safe." He said in a rather cheerful tone of voice. Hao stared at the man's offered hand hesitantly. In any normal day, he'd brush it off and ignore anyone offering him help, but this wasn't any of those days. Still, he wasn't about to let himself be guided away, not by this weird looking man at least. Hao simply shook his head no and gathered his strength to stand up, staggering a bit as he gained his balance.

Ignoring the tall man, he was about to start running again when he heard Marco's shouts not too far away. Startled, he turned around just in time to see Michal bolting out of Marco's gun, his sword aimed straight at him. As a normal reflex, he was going to summon a few flames to cover him up but then the sudden wave of electric-shock that came out of his chains made his extremities rather numb; he was unable to do anything but clumsily brace himself for the pain. Eyes tightly shut and arms in a protective position. A moment later he heard an unexpected clang and he opened his eyes to see what caused it but was pushed off of his feet by a strong gust of wind and landed on his bottom because of the impact. Looking up, he was surprised to see that the tall man was effortlessly holding Michal back with a short sword he was carrying. The man was too skinny but it seemed that he's still quite strong.

"Now let's not play rough." He said with a smile.

"Anyone who helps Hao must die, kill him!" Marco yelled out to the others behind him. All of them pointed their guns at the tall man and, without hesitation, fired their oversouls.

"Not very nice people, are they?" He said with an odd twisted smile, somewhere between a frown and a grin. He turned to Hao and grabbed him from his waist with a simple sweep of his hand. Hao held onto the man's arm as the latter spun around again and readied his sword.

"Shoot 'em dead, Shinso" He said as he thrust the short sword into mid air, causing it to suddenly elongate and pierce three of the mechanical oversouls, causing them to crumble away, further angering the X-Laws.

"Yeah…" Hao muttered as an answer to the man's rhetorical question. He didn't like what was happening to him but between the X-Laws and being carried by a surprisingly strong stranger, he'd pick the latter one.

"Let's go." The man said and jumped back into the neglected dark hole behind them, and before the X-Law's oversouls could reach them, the mouth-shaped hole closed up on them, leaving Hao and the man in an endless void of darkness. No light, no sound, just floating emptiness and darkness.

"Well, we should be safe 'ere." The man said as he put Hao down on a solid-looking white floor. Unable to properly stand, Hao slowly sank to his knees, gasping for breath as he realized that he'd been holding it for so long.

Looking over the weird mirror-like floor, Hao couldn't help the feeling that crawled under his skin. Although it felt solid, Hao couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that took over him when he saw that this _floor_ was just enough for both he and the man to stand on, not to mention that it felt as thick as a tiny piece of glass beneath his hands, cold and smooth…soothing. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore it. The numbness had faded from his legs but the fatigue from the chase was finally catching up on him. He then turned to the mysterious man that had just saved him…or has he?

"Where are we?" He asked as he panted for breath.

"Inside a garganta, a pathway between this world and one called Hueco Mundo…You ran a long way, tired?" The man asked, his weird smile plastered on his face ever since he met him.

"Just who are you exactly?" Hao demanded.

"Ichimaru Gin, pleasure to meet ya. And you must be…Hao?" He asked and Hao nodded his head. His hands started shivering again, he noticed, he had a hard time fighting off the urge to just close his eyes and give up to the sweet darkness that engulfed him in this place. Noticing a flash of white from the corner of his eye, he turned his head. Gin had bent down, back towards him with hands in position as he looked at him from over his shoulder. Hao stared at him for a moment.

"I'm not about to let you carry me on your back!" He said indignantly.

"Ya can't walk though, can ya?" Gin retorted and that made Hao shut up, he wasn't happy about it but he had let this guy guide him into a dark place that only he could get him out of, so basically, he was stuck with him. He unwillingly let Gin help him onto his back and they started moving forwards. Hao noticed that the floor Gin was standing on kept materializing under his feet to form a path. Looking back at it, the path had stayed and didn't crumble like Hao thought it would.

"You're solidifying your ryrioko, right?" Hao asked, knowing that Gin was a spirit, a ghost.

"Ryrioku…ya must mean reishi. Yup, that's what am doin'" Gin replied.

"Reishi?" Hao was taken aback by the unpleasant term but by the confused look Gin gave him, he concluded that it's the same thing as foryoku or ryrioku.

"What is it that you want from me?" Hao asked him after a while, trying to figure out what Gin was thinking but his face betrayed no emotions, just the same unnerving smile and the slit-open eyes.

"It ain't me who wants ya. It's Lord Aizen." Gin replied, sounding honest enough to Hao, though the underlined tone of his voice caused him to doubt his words a bit.

"Then, what does this Aizen want from me?" Hao asked lazily, the movement on Gin's back as he walked seemed to lull him to sleep and at the same time increased his headache, but Hao resisted a bit more.

"We've been watchin' ya for days now; Aizen-sama seems interested in ya."

"And that would mean?" Hao asked, knowing that there's more behind his words.

"He's plannin' on lettin' ya fight against the Espada." Gin simply replied and Hao huffed, smacking his head against Gin's shoulder. He knew something like that was awaiting him, he just hoped it'd be easier than with the X-Laws.

"And who are those guys?" Hao asked grumpily, placing a hand on the side of his head, hoping to lessen his still-increasing headache.

"They're the top ten arrancars in Aizen's army."

"Garganta…arrancars…army…just what are you talking about?" Hao asked confused, he was already exhausted and all of these new things rushing up towards him aren't making it any better. He could feel Gin studying him from behind those nearly closed eyes, making him feel uncomfortable.

"We can stay 'ere for a while, until ya recover a bit at least. While ya do that, I'll keep wanderin' around this place, wadda ya say? And Aizen-sama would've gathered the Espada by then." Gin offered and it seemed too tempting for Hao to ignore this time. No matter how long it might be, at least he'd be able to prepare himself and think of some way he'd be able to fight with these power-restricting chains around his wrists. And so they went on, Gin telling him about the things he'd see in Hueco Mundo while Hao half ignored him, half listened to him, until he started dozing off into a short, uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Thunder: Okay, it might be suddenrushed, it might be silly but I think I kind of like it…the next chapter would be a bit hard to describe but I'll try my best.

Please Review!


End file.
